Embracing You
by Song Hyo Bin
Summary: Sekuat tenaga Yunho menyimpan Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli meski ia harus menghajar Jaejoong sekalipun. Namun sanggupkah Yunho mempertahankan Jaejoong, bila ternyata hati Jaejoong bukan untuknya? -Shonen Ai/Boys Love-
1. PROLOG

_Sekuat tenaga Yunho menyimpan Jaejoong untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli meski ia harus menghajar Jaejoong sekalipun. Namun sanggupkah Yunho mempertahankan Jaejoong, bila ternyata hati Jaejoong bukan untuknya? Takdir bahkan mempermainkan Yunho dg kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah kakak beradik!_

**TITLE : Embracing You**

**AUTHOR : Song Hyo Bin**

**CAST : Yunho, Jung (25)**

** Jaejoong, Jung (20)**

** Hankyung, Tan (23)**

** Siwon, Choi (25)**

**PAIR : silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri yaaaaa**

**RATING : T up to M**

**DISCLAIMER : they belongs to themselves. But Jaejoong belongs to Yunho**

**A/N : annyeong! Ini fanfic abal-ku entah yang ke berapa. Mianhae, aku cuma author baru yang jauuuuh dari kata berpengalaman. Mohon bimbingannya kalo ada salah kata, atau ada adegan yang gak berkenan :D**

**ANYWAY, HAPPY READING! *poppo readers***

**PROLOG**

Jaejoong POV

Aku meneteskan air mata untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Aku tidak sedang menangis, sungguh. Lagipula tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Atau setidaknya, belum. Aku bangkit dari tidurku, lalu menyalakan lampu kamar. Aku melirik jam dinding putih di atas ranjang king-sizeku.

'Shit, jam 12 malam dan mataku sama sekali tidak terlelap!' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku lalu melangkahkan kaki untuk mengambil sweater rajutan ibuku, lalu memakaikan syal warna merah ke leher putih mulusku.

* * *

Kakiku kubiarkan melangkah ke tempat yang otakku kendalikan. Kemana? Entahlah, sesuka kakiku saja.

Tau-tau aku sudah berada di pusat kota Seoul. Well, aku berjalan kaki 10 menit dari apartmen mewahku dan sampailah aku sekarang disini. Asiknya, pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota seperti ini, buka 24 jam penuh. Yah, kalau itu bisa dikatakan asik. Tapi menurutku ya karena aku seorang shopaholic. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk mampir di cafe eskrim kesukaanku, memesan 2 cup vanilla-mint, lalu duduk manis memandangi orang berlalu-lalang diluar sana.

Baru saja akan menyuapkan sendok pertamaku, handphoneku berdering, ada panggilan masuk.

_"Nae Hyungie" calling~_

'Hell comes to me' makiku.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung?"

"Pulang. Sekarang." sahut suara di seberang.

Merinding. Aku tidak menjawab melainkan langsung mematikan ponselku.

Bergegas aku meninggalkan cafe itu setelah sebelumnya menyuapkan 2 sendok penuh eskrim ke bibir cherryku.

* * *

Aku berdiri mematung di depan pintu apartmentku. Jujur, aku takut. Aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya Hyung akan bangun dan mendapatiku tidak ada di apartment.

CKLEK

Itu dia, sepasang mata obsidian yang menusuk. Tanpa berkata apapun, Hyung menarik tanganku kasar, mendorongku hingga jatuh terjerembab di lantai marmer yang dingin, lalu menutup pintu apartmen yang otomatis akan mengunci sendiri ketika ditutup.

Hyung menarik syalku, lalu mencekik leherku.

"Ugh, hh.. hyunghh..." Sial, sesak sekali, aku tak bisa meraup oksigen.

"Mianh.. Ngh.. Mian.. hae.." racauku sulit.

Hyung lalu melepaskan cekikannya. Lalu menampar pipi kananku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mau mencoba melarikan diri hah?"

Aku tak berani meliriknya, menatapnya apalagi. Aku juga lelaki, tapi entah kenapa ketika bersama Hyung, aku merasa menjadi seorang perempuan cengeng.

"Jawab aku Jung Jaejoong!" bentaknya lagi sambil mencengkram kedua lenganku.

Sakit sekali. Seakan ia menancapkan kukunya dalam-dalam hingga menembus kulitku.

"Mian Hyung-ah.. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan.."

Yunho, Jung Yunho, Hyungku mendecih.

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu, hah? Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu aku memergokimu sedang bersama dengan pewaris Park Corp.? LIAR!"

Kata-kata Hyung sangat menyakiti harga diriku. Seperti api yang panas. Maka andaikan iya, mukaku pasti sudah tak berbentuk sekarang.

"Kami cuma teman, Hyung-ah. Lagipula saat itu aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya." jawabku mencoba tenang, bagaimanapun, aku harus bersikap gentle.

PLAK

Sekali lagi, Hyung menampar pipi kananku. Rasanya panas. Aku yakin jejaknya akan tertinggal sampai besok hari.

**TBC**

* * *

Hohoho, gimana, readers? Lanjut apa engga nih?  
Yang berkenan mohon tinggalkan ehmreviewehm yaa. Gomawo. I love youuu :)

**Song Hyo Bin**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Kami cuma teman, Hyung-ah. Lagipula saat itu aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya." jawabku mencoba tenang, bagaimanapun, aku harus bersikap gentle._

_PLAK_

_Sekali lagi, Hyung menampar pipi kananku. Rasanya panas. Aku yakin jejaknya akan tertinggal sampai besok hari._

**TITLE : Embracing You**

**AUTHOR : Song Hyo Bin**

**CAST : Yunho, Jung (25)**

**Jaejoong, Jung (20)**

**Hankyung, Tan (23)**

**Siwon, Choi (25)**

**PAIR : silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri yaaaaa**

**RATING : T up to M**

**DISCLAIMER : they belongs to themselves. But Jaejoong belongs to Yunho**

**A/N : aku seneng banget ada readers yang mau ff ini lanjut. Such a big award for an amateur author for me ^^. Ini lanjutannya readers. Selamat membacaaaaaa~**

**CHAPTER 1**

Jaejoong POV

"Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Setelah Hyung berkata seperti itu, aku kemudian berjalan lesu ke kamarku, menutup pintunya pelan, lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Berat. Cekikan Hyung tadi cukup kuat hingga efeknya aku agak kesulitan bernafas. Aku kemudian tertawa. Entah kenapa. Mungkin aku sedang menertawakan hidupku ini.

Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, yah meskipun Hyungku tadi sudah menyebutkannya, namaku Jung Jaejoong, adik kandung dari Jung Yunho, seorang CEO dari Jung Corp., warisan keluarga dari Appa dan Ummaku.

Warisan? Well, Appa dan Ummaku sudah lama meninggal. Jika sekarang aku berumur 20 tahun, maka Appa dan Ummaku meninggal ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Dan Yunho Hyung berumur 10 tahun.

Saat itu aku yang tak tau apa-apa, hanya diberi pengertian yang singkat, namun manis oleh Hyung. Mereka dipanggil ke surga. Begitu katanya. Surga tempat yang baik bukan? Jadi aku akan ikut bahagia jika mereka ke sana.

Sejak saat itu Hyung mulai overprotective terhadapku. Sekolah, les, bahkan teman-temanku, ia yang memilihnya. Ia adalah sosok Hyung impian. Tampan, kharismatik, bertanggung jawab dan penuh kasih sayang.

Awalnya aku merasa senang karena itu berarti ia sangat menyayangiku dan ingin menjagaku. Sampai suatu ketika, aku membawa pulang seorang teman, tepatnya hoobaeku di tempat les menyanyi, Shim Changmin. Hyung kenal baik dengannya, dan orang tuanya. Karena perusahaan Appa Changmin memang bekerja sama dengan Jung Corp.. Jadi ia fine-fine saja dan membiarkanku bersama Changmin.

Hari demi hari aku semakin dekat dengannya. Ia hoobae yang unik, dan selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Suatu malam, kami berdua sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartmenku. Aku mempersilahkannya masuk, tapi ia tak mau. Lalu dia bilang kalau dia menyukaiku, dan ingin menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar sunbae-hoobae denganku.

Belum juga aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawabnya, Hyung sudah membuka pintu apartmen. Tatapannya dingin, tetapi ekspresinya datar. Ia menyapa Changmin seperti biasa dan menyuruhnya pulang dengan alasan, "Joongie-KU mungkin mengantuk, Min-ah. Jadi, bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

Changmin tersenyum kikuk, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Sepeninggal Changmin, Hyung menarik tanganku ke dalam. Dan malam itu, malam pertama aku mulai mendapatkan luka di tubuhku. Hyung mencambuk punggungku dengan sabuknya, sementara bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengatakan kalau aku murahan.

Aku sakit hati, tapi aku tak pernah menangis. Entahlah.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu menyayangi Hyung.

Hyung jadi bertingkah seperti ini, mungkin karena terlalu menyayangiku juga.

Lelah berpikir tentang masa lalu, akhirnya aku tertidur.

* * *

Aku mulai membuka mataku. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya.

Eh? Ini bukan kamarku. Lalu aku merasakan pelukan erat di pinggangku, ternyata Hyung. Sejak kapan aku ada di kamar Hyung?

Aku mencoba untuk bangun. Ugh, kepalaku sakit. Padahal aku yakin tidak ada darah kemarin ketika aku jatuh.

"Kau bangun Boo?" sapa Hyung.

"Ne.."

Hyung lalu melesakkan kepalanya di leherku. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

"Apa kepalamu sakit sayang? Kau tidak terlihat nyaman.."

Aku tersenyum. Selalu seperti ini. Ia akan kembali ke sosoknya yang lemah lembut ketika kemarin ia menghajarku. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika ia telah selesai melampiaskan amarahnya. Akan tampak tak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita berdua. Entah ia mengingatnya atau tidak. Yang kulihat selama ini, Hyung tidak pernah benar-benar meminta maaf atas perlakuan kasarnya padaku.

"Aniyo. Ireona Hyung. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Hyung menggeliat. Lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Aku bangun dari ranjang Hyung dan menyentil hidungnya.

Hyung meringis.

"Ya! Sopan sedikit pada Hyungmu yang tampan ini Joongie-ah!"

Aku tertawa. Aku lebih suka melihat Hyung yang seperti ini.

"Mandilah Hyung. Palli!"

Hyung terkekeh. "Poppo~"

See? Selain lemah lembut Hyungku juga manja. Aku lalu mengecup pipinya ringan. Dan berlalu menuju dapur.

* * *

Aku membuatkan Hyung sepiring omurice pagi ini. Bahan-bahan makanan mulai menipis di kulkas, jadi hanya itu yang bisa aku masakkan untuknya.

Kulihat pintu kamar Hyung terbuka, menampakkan sosok tampan Hyungku dibalut jas silver dan kemeja putih. Hyung lalu duduk manis di hadapanku. Aku menyerahkan piring omurice dan Hyung menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

Aku tidak heran, Hyung memang mudah lapar tapi jarang makan. Ia lebih senang menyisakan waktu untuk pekerjaan ketimbang makan.

"Masakanmu, kurasa makan hari makin bertambah enak saja Jaejoongie.." puji Hyung.

Aku tersenyum kaku. Nyeri di kepalaku tak kunjung hilang. Tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya. Kulirik Hyung, ia mengernyitkan dahinya, mungkin heran dengan ekspresiku.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Cepatlah ke kantor. Sudah jam 9.."

Hyung lalu berdiri, mengecup dahiku dan keluar dari apartmen.

Oh! Aku lupa sesuatu! Buru-buru aku membuka pintu dan mengejar Hyung.

"Hyungieee~!"

Yunho Hyung menoleh. "Wae?"

"Umm, bahan makanan di kulkas habis. Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket nanti. Bolehkah?"

"Baiklah, nanti kita belanja bersama."

"Eh?" aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang kutemani belanja?"

"Aniyo, aku senang. Aku akan menunggu Hyung pulang.." sahutku.

Hyung lalu berjalan mendekatiku, sepertinya ingin mengecup dahiku lagi. Kebiasaannya yang lainnya. Tapi aku salah, ternyata ia menyentil dahiku.

"Akh! Appo~!" Sial, kepalaku bertambah pusing.

Aku merasakan tubuhku limbung, yang terakhir kudengar adalah teriakan Yunho Hyung yang memanggil namaku, dan sosoknya yang merengkuh tubuhku hangat.

* * *

Yunho POV

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya dokter Choi keluar dari kamarku.

"Dia tidak mengalami luka serius kan?" tanyaku padaku sosok tampan teman lamaku yang sudah jadi dokter pribadi keluarga Jung bahkan sebelum Appa-Umma meninggal, Choi Siwon.

"Sepertinya ada darah beku di kepalanya. Bawalah dia ke rumah sakit. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lengkap disana. Tapi kurasa, itu yang membuatnya sakit kepala. Berhentilah menyiksanya Yunho-ah.."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Siwon memang tahu segala hal tentang kami, aku dan Jaejoong, dan apa saja yang kulakukan padanya. Yah, karena akan selalu berakhir dengan Jaejoong tergeletak di ranjangku dan Siwon mengobati luka-lukanya. Tetapi aku tidak pernah memberitahunya apa sebenarnya alasanku melakukan ini terhadap adikku sendiri.

"Jangan ikut campur, Siwon. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghilangkan sakitnya." ujarku dingin.

Siwon tertawa. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi Yunho-ah? Berhentilah menyakitinya. Apapun alasanmu."

Orang ini mungkin mulai gemar menyulut emosiku. "Jangan katakan kau menyukai adikku."

Siwon terdiam. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku tak peduli, aku akan menghajarnya sampai mati bila ia mengatakan 'iya'. Aku tak peduli kalau Siwon adalah dokter favorit Appa yang seharusnya aku hormati. Jaejoong hanyalah milikku. Jaejoong milik Jung Yunho.

"Aku akan menjadwalkan operasi untuk Jaejoong, lebih cepat lebih baik. Hubungi aku untuk mengatakan hari apa ketika kau tidak sibuk dan bisa menemani Jaejoong. Aku harus pergi, aku punya jadwal dengan pasien lain."

Siwon lalu membuka pintu apartmen dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku.

Aku mendecih pelan. Lalu beranjak ke kamar untuk melihat kondisi adik kesayanganku. Aku menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang terbaring.

Jaejoongku sangatlah cantik. Rambutnya pirang berkilauan, panjang sebahu. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihat rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat, karena akan tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya mengubah warna rambutnya. Entahlah, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia tampak cantik-cantik saja.

Matanya terpejam. Akan tampak lebih indah jika terbuka dan ia menatapku polos. Hidungnya mancung, cocok sekali untuknya. Pipinya putih mulus dan biasanya akan muncul semburat merah muda bila aku membelainya. Jaejoongku sangat manis. Ia adik yang sempurna. Bibirnya sewarna cherry, menggemaskan ketika ia menggunakannya untuk memanggil namaku.

Aku mengelus surai pirangnya yang halus. Ah, sepertinya Jaejoong bergerak. Benar saja, kini Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya.

"Hh-hyung?"

Aku mengecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, aku merasa pusing. Apa Siwon-hyung tidak memeriksaku?"

Aku diam sejenak. Lalu mengambil nafas berat.

"Kau harus segera operasi.."

Air muka Jaejoong berubah. Wajahnya yang memang pucat kini berubah lebih pucat lagi.

"Apa maksud Hyung? Aku sakit apa?"

Aku memegang tangan Jaejoong. Tangannya dingin dan ia sedikit gemetar. Aku lalu memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Mungkin akan sedikit menenangkannya.

"Aku yang membuatmu begini.."

Jaejoong diam saja. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Aku melepas pelukanku, dan mendapati Jaejoong menitikkan air mata. Sangat indah. Jaejoongku sangat indah bahkan ketika ia menangis.

"Joongie, uljima. Hyung akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku yakin Siwon akan melakukan yang terbaik. Ne?"

Jaejoong lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kita jadi berbelanja Hyung?"

Aku mendecak. Benturan mungkin sedikit merusak syaraf kepekaannya. Berbelanja? Ia masih sempat berpikir untuk berbelanja? Di kondisi yang seperti ini?

"Lupakan. Istirahatlah. Hyung harus pergi ke kantor. Mian tidak bisa menemanimu."

Yunho POV end

Jaejoong POV

Hyung lalu melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya ke arah pintu, membuka, lalu menutupnya pelan. Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Frustasi. Kenapa aku tidak berhati-hati sih? Lihat, sekarang aku membuat repot Hyung.

Aku lalu bangun dari ranjang Hyung. Kepalaku sedikit pening, tapi ini lebih baik daripada tadi. Mungkin Siwon-hyung sudah memberi suntikan pereda sakit padaku.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

Handphoneku bergetar diatas meja nakas. Aku segera mengambilnya dan mendapati nomor tak kukenal memanggil.

'Siapa ini?' pikirku.

Yunho-hyung pernah berkata padaku agar tak menjawab panggilan nomor asing. Namun tak pelak juga aku mengangkatnya. Tak ada salahnya bukan?

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ah, mianhae. Benarkah ini Jae-ah?" sahut si penelepon.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Hei, sepertinya suara ini agak familiar di telingaku.

"Ne. Nuguseyo?"

"Jae-ah! Bogosshipeo, jeongmal bogoshippeo!"

**TBC**

* * *

Hehehe, mian kalo pendek. Apa ini bikin kalian penasaran? :)

Btw,

**jung hana cassie: **hurt apa angst yaaaa *thinking hard*. iya Yunho emang dibikin tega disini. tp aku yakin di kehidupan nyata dia org yg warm and kind-hearted. iya kaaaan? :))

**Jaejung Love: **wah, anda salah satu author favorit saya! *big hug* soal ituu, bakal kebaca kok di chapter selanjutnya, selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya lagi :D

**aku suka ff: **nee, ini juga uda aku lanjut kan? ^^

**js-ie:** hohoho, GO YUNJAE GO *teriak bareng*

**LEETEUKSEMOX:** hehehe soal panjang engganya, mohon ditunggu yaa :))

**YunJaeLover:** like this toooooo :D salam kenal juga chingu-ya

**Nara-chan:** penasaran? ditunggu yaa chap selanjutnyaa :D

**namikaze:** nee, chingu-yaaa :)

**rie yunnie bear:** definitely! :)

**nisa:** iyaa dia jahat, huhuhu. nee :)

**han gege:** sama akuuuu *digeruduk*. itu masih rahasia sampai chap selanjutnya :D

**art sinna:** yap yap :))

**rara:** kalo saya pribadi, emang suka incest. tp utk ff ini, rahasiaaaaaa. tunggu aja yaa ^^

**Guest:** neeeee ^^

**Babycuttie:** silahkan ditunggu, hehehehe :D

**Boojong:** hahaha ne, ini lanjut kok :)

**IchankYunJae:** hmm Yunho yg disiksa ya? gmn yaa? author pikir dulu deh :D

**desi2121:** huhu iya kasian *peluk Umma*

**jiji:** oke, bakal cepet kalo ide lancarr :D

**sayap-asa:** neee chingu, ditunggu yaaa :)

JEONGMAL GOMAWO UNTUK READERS DIATAS YG SUDI REVIEW DI FF ABALKU INI. Buat yg baca tp engga ngereview, hehehe, mungkin ff ini tidak begitu menarik minat kalian, right? :)

Anyway, I love youuuu all!

**Song Hyo Bin**


	3. Chapter 2

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"Ah, mianhae. Benarkah ini Jae-ah?" sahut si penelepon._

_Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Hei, sepertinya suara ini agak familiar di telingaku._

_"Ne. Nuguseyo?"_

_"Jae-ah! Bogosshipeo, jeongmal bogoshippeo!"_

**TITLE : Embracing You**

**AUTHOR : Song Hyo Bin**

**CAST : Yunho, Jung (25)**

**Jaejoong, Jung (20)**

**Hankyung, Tan (23)**

**Siwon, Choi (25)**

**PAIR : silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri yaaaaa**

**RATING : T up to M**

**DISCLAIMER : they belongs to themselves. But Jaejoong belongs to Yunho**

**A/N : ada reviews yg ngoreksi kesalahan fatalku di chapter 1 kemarin, soal Siwon yg udah jd dokter pribadi bahkan sebelum ortu YunJae meninggal. Beneran, aku, sbg author, BAHKAN GAK NYADAR kalo aku bikin kesalahan kayak gitu *jedotin kepala ke tembok*. Dan baru nyadar dr reviews kalian. MIANHAE, JEONGMAL, kalo itu bikin kalian sbg readers merasa gak nyaman. Jadi gini, gimana kalo aku bikin Siwon itu super jenius jadi dia bisa jadi dokter di umur yg terbilang sgt anak-anak itu? Sebenernya, Siwon jd dokter favorit Appa Yunho itu bukan mainpoint kok. Aku bikin sbg tambahan cerita aja biar greget, hehehe :D**

**Mianhae, sekali lagi. Dan gomawo buat kedetailan kalian para readers dlm mereview :)**

**Ini aku bawain chapter selanjutnya, selamat membacaaa~**

**CHAPTER 2**

Jaejoong POV

Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku benar-benar lupa.

"Ini aku, Han-oppamu yang tampan."

"Eh? Oppa? Hankyung-oppa?" sadarku.

"Ah, apa kau sudah mulai lupa padaku, eoh? Baru juga 2 tahun tidak ku kontak, kau sudah tidak mengenali suaraku? Jae-ku jahat sekali."

Suaranya terdengar renyah sekali. Hatiku berdesir hanya dengan mendengarkannya.

"Aniyo, Oppa. Mian, aku terlalu terkejut mungkin. Apa Oppa sedang di Korea?"

"Tebak aku dimana sekarang?" jawabnya dengan nada menggoda. Aku yakin ia sekarang sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya yang memabukkan itu.

"Di depan apartmenku?" sahutku asal.

"Mwo? Dari mana kau tahu, eoh? Padahal Oppa ingin memberimu kejutan."

Dan kali ini jantungku mungkin sudah meloncat entah kemana karena mendapatkan double-sensation euphoria dari Hankyung-oppa. Aku buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan membukakan pintu apartmen tanpa mengintip dari lubang pintu jika ada orang yang bertamu.

_CKLEK_

Here he goes. Sedang ada pria berkebangsaan Cina yang tampan berdiri di depan pintu. Handphone di tangan kanannya, dan ia masih menempelkan benda itu di telinganya. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri ia sembunyikan di belakang badannya yang nampak makin gagah. Aku melihat satu buket calla lily yang menyembul dari lengan bajunya. Ah, ia masih ingat bunga favoritku.

"Annyeong, princess." sapanya kemudian.

Aku masih berdiri terpaku. Ia lalu tersenyum maklum dan merengkuh tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Parfumnya masih sama ketika ia meninggalkanku untuk pulang ke Cina 2 tahun lalu. Ini persis sama seperti bau sebotol parfum yang kuberi padanya sebagai kado ulang tahunnya. Rupanya ia masih memakainya.

Aku lalu membalas pelukannya untuk memberitahukannya bahwa aku juga merindukannya, sama seperti dirinya. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Hankyung-oppa melepaskannya, lalu ia menarik tanganku, masuk ke dalam apartmen.

Ia meletakkan buket bunga itu diatas meja, lalu merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Dan sekarang ia menindihku. Pipiku berblushing-ria melihat betapa agresifnya dia.

"Kau semakin bertumbuh cepat ya?" ia membelai poniku. "Kau semakin cantik."

Lalu mengecup bibirku dan memagutnya ringan. Aku mengerang pelan. Aku merindukan sentuhannya.

Baru akan membuka mulutku, aku mendengar handphone berdering. Well, itu bukan milikku, karena punyaku bermodus getar. Kulihat Hankyung-oppa bergerak turun dari tubuhku. Ia lalu mengangkat panggilan itu sambil bersungut-sungut. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak rela melepaskanku.

Aku beranjak dari sofa. Dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Aku lalu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Dengan tergesa-tega aku membasuh mukaku, lalu menatap pantulan diriku di cermin diatas wastafel.

'Apa yang barusan kulakukan?'

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan mengingat ciumannya tadi. Ish, sekarang aku lebih mirip seperti yeoja yang senang sekali karena mendapatkan ciuman dari namjachingunya. Aku mendesah pelan. Air menetes-netes dari daguku. Aku memang selalu seperti yeoja jika sedang bersamanya, pikirku lagi.

Ah, Hankyung-oppa, rupanya masih ada ruangan untukmu di hatiku.

_Flashback, 15 tahun lalu._

Author POV

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman kedua orang tua Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saat itu Jaejoong kecil tak henti-hentinya menangis. Membuat seorang Jung Yunho kalang kabut. Yunho kemudian mendudukkan adik kesayangannya itu di bawah sebuah pohon oak tua yang besar. Lalu memberikan lollipop yang tadinya ia simpan. Jaga-jaga untuk keadaan darurat seperti sekarang ini.

Jaejoong lalu terdiam, dan langsung mengemut permen kesukaannya yang sebelumnya telah Yunho buka bungkusnya.

"Joongie-ya, tunggu Hyung disini ne? Joongie tidak boleh kemana-mana. Tidak boleh berbicara dengan orang asing. Tidak boleh mau diajak orang asing. Tunggu sampai Hyung kembali. Arasseo?"

Jaejoong lalu menganggukkan kepalanya imut, sedikit tidak memperdulikan omongan Hyungnya. Masih asik dengan dunia lollipopnya.

Yunho langsung berlari kecil menuju peti kedua orang tuanya yang mulai dikubur dengan tanah. Ia menengadahkan kepala ke atas. Ke arah langit.

'Ya Tuhan, tolong jaga Appa dan Ummaku. Tolong sayangilah mereka seperti mereka menyayangiku. Aku berdoa pada-Mu Tuhan, karena aku percaya akan Engkau Yang Maha Pengasih.' Doa Yunho dalam hati.

Ia lalu menatap sendu pada makam kedua orang tuanya yang telah selesai diuruk. Setetes bulir bening mengalir dari kedua mata tajamnya. Pedih.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong sepertinya tidak sendirian. Kini ada seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir sebaya dengan Yunho menemaninya. Tan Hankyung. Orang tuanya adalah kolega orang tua Yunho. Jadi tak heran jika ia juga ikut melayat ke pemakaman. Hankyung lalu menyolek lengan Jaejoong pelan.

"Adik manis, kenapa sendirian disini? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Hankyung.

Jaejoong menoleh.

'Wah, tampaaan.' pikirnya

'Demi apapun, cantik sekali perempuan ini.' batin Hankyung

"Kata Yunho-hyung, orang tua Joongie ada di surga, dan mereka bahagia."

"Omo! Kaukah Kim Jaejoong?" pekik Hankyung.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Hankyung menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan iba. 'Kasihan, anak sekecil ini sudah ditinggal orangtuanya.' pikirnya. Hankyung lalu mengusap surai hitam nan lembut milik Jaejoong, mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

"Mulai saat ini, Oppa akan menjagamu Jaejoongie."

"Euh? Oppa?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Ne, panggil aku Hankyung-oppa, eh, aniyo, Hannie-oppa mungkin akan terdengar lebih imut jika itu keluar dari bibir cherrymu."

Jaejoong yang notabene anak polos bagaikan kertas putih bersih, mengangguk saja ketika Hankyung berkata demikian. Ckck, rupanya Hankyung benar-benar mengira Jaejoong seorang perempuan. Padahal jelas-jelas saat itu Jaejoong memakai kemeja hitam dibalut dengan jas hitam, dan celana hitam pula. Mungkin lollipop yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan. Membuat orang-orang salah kira, termasuk Hankyung ini.

"Hannie-oppaaa." panggil Jaejoong. Ah, sepertinya Jaejoong lupa akan pesan Hyungnya agar tidak berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Aigoo, kau sungguh manis Joongie-ah. Kalau besar nanti, mau kan jadi yeojachingu Oppa?"

"Eum!" Jaejoong mengangguk semangat. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apa itu yeojachingu. Tapi ia akan mengiyakan saja perkataan Hankyung. Love at the first meet, eh?

Belum juga keinginan Hankyung terpenuhi untuk mencubit pipi gembil Jaejoong, kedua orang tua Hankyung sudah memanggilnya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Terpaksa ia lalu berlari menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang telah dulu masuk ke mobil mereka.

Jaejoong menatap punggung Hankyung sendu. Ia sedih karena Hankyung meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia lalu mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan kembali mengemut lollipopnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yunho pun menyusul Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong kembali ke rumah. Tanpa tahu bahwa Jaejoong sempat berbicara dengan Hankyung.

_Flashback end._

Author POV

DOK DOK DOK. Hankyung menggedor pintu kamar mandi agak keras karena Jaejoong tidak juga membukanya sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Jaejoongie? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namun belum ada jawaban. Merasa gusar, Hankyung mendobrak pintunya dan ia mendapati Jaejoong yang entah bagaimana caranya, sedang tertidur di dalam bath up. Karena mungkin saat itu bath up tidak benar-benar kering, alhasil sekarang baju dan celana Jaejoong menjadi basah. Hankyung tersenyum jenaka, lalu menggendong Jaejoong dan merebahkannya ke tempat tidurnya.

"Joongie, bangunlah.." ucap Hankyung sambil mengecupi pipi mulus Jaejoong.

Merasa geli atas apa yang dilakukan Hankyung, Jaejoong pun terbangun.

"Ngh? Oppa?"

"Hai cantik. Kenapa tidur di bath up? Kukira tempat tidurmu masih layak untuk ditiduri daripada di kamar mandi."

Jaejoong lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hankyung.

"Aniyo.. Aku hanya merasa malu."

Hankyung lalu menatap Jaejoong. Bertanya 'kenapa' melalui tatapan matanya.

"Sekian lama tidak disentuh olehmu, itu membuatku malu ketika tiba-tiba kau menyentuhku Oppa.."

Beginilah Jaejoong. Selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya secara frontal. Tanpa ada yang ditambah ataupun dikurangi. Dan Hankyung merasa kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Meskipun ia adalah tipe pembujuk, tapi ia juga merasa jengah apabila orang yang dibujuk tidak kunjung luluh. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ia adalah tipe yang open-minded yang membuat Hankyung jatuh kepadanya lebih dalam lagi.

"Benarkah begitu? Mau Oppa gantikan bajunya?"

Jaejoong baru merasa kalau baju dan celananya basah ketika Hankyung berkata seperti itu. Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipi putihya, wajahnya panas, dan ia memalingkan mukanya. Ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur sebelum Hankyung bertindak yang tidak-tidak. Tapi Hankyung lebih pintar mencium gelagat Jaejoong. Ia lalu memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mengunci kaki Jaejoong dengan kakinya.

"Mau lari kemana princess?"

Hankyung tersenyum jahil. Merasa Jaejoong tidak akan bisa lari, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Lalu mengelus pipi Jaejoong lewat jari telunjuknya.

Mata Hankyung mengamati wajah cantik Jaejoong. Bibirnya lalu mengecupnya bibir cherry Jaejoong. Mengulumnya lama. Mengecap rasa manisnya. Seakan candu, Hankyung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Mengabsen gigi ratanya satu per satu, lalu membelit lidah Jaejoong yang sama manisnya dengan bibirnya. Ah, Hankyung jadi semakin bernafsu.

Tangannya yang semula tidak melakukan apapun, kini mulai memeluki pinggang Jaejoong, lalu menelusup pelan ke dalam kaosnya. Menggerayangi punggung halus Jaejoong. Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya, begitu pula dengan kaos Jaejoong. Hankyung tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong yang terengah-engah. Bibir cherrynya bengkak dan semakin berwarna merah. Sungguh menggoda.

"Sampai disini dulu Joongie-ya. Oppa takut akan benar-benar memakanmu jika melihatmu telanjang sepenuhnya." ucap Hankyung.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah dulu Oppa. Aku akan mengganti bajuku."

"Arasseo. Mungkin sebaiknya Oppa sekalian pulang saja."

"Eh? Oppa tidak ingin memakan masakanku dulu?"

"Oppa masih lama di Korea. Kau bisa memasakkan makanan untuk Oppa kapan saja kan? Mianhae, Oppa masih ada urusan di kantor."

Yah. Hankyung juga merupakan penerus dari perusahaan besar. Setara dengan Jung Corp. Kedua orang tua Hankyung sudah lama menyerahkan perusahaan ke tangan Hankyung. Kini mereka tinggal dengan tenang dan menikmati masa tua di Cina.

"Nde. Arasseo Oppa. Berhati-hatilah di jalan." sahutku kemudian.

"Jangan cemberut begitu Joongie-ya. Kau juga tidak mau Yunho-Hyung memergokiku ada disini bukan?"

Hankyung dan Jaejoong memang menyembunyikan hubungan mereka di belakang Yunho. Awalnya Hankyung tidak setuju, tetapi begitu tahu betapa posesifnya Yunho atas Jaejoong, Hankyung menelan bulat-bulat niatnya untuk memberitahu Yunho. Bukan berarti Hankyung takut pada Yunho, tentu saja bukan. Hankyung sama kuatnya dengan Yunho, meskipun ia dua tahun lebih muda daripada Yunho. Maksudku, ia adalah laki-laki yang menguasai martial arts, sedangkan Yunho taekwondo. Ia hanya takut jika Yunho akan menyakiti Jaejoong.

Jujur ia ngeri melihat bekas-bekas luka di tubuh Jaejoong. Itu bahkan belum semua yang ia lihat. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana cara pikir Yunho sehingga ia tega menyakiti Jaejoong, keluarganya satu-satunya.

"Ah, benar! Cepatlah keluar Oppaaa. Sekarang adalah waktunya Hyung pulang kantor!"

"Ne, ne.. Aku tau. Kau cepatlah makan bila belum. Selain makin cantik, kau juga makin kurus, kau tau?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kalau aku gendut dan jelek, apa Oppa masih suka padaku? Tidak kan?"

Hankyung tersenyum tulus. Matanya berbinar, sangat tampan.

"Aku mencintaimu Joongie-ya. Bagaimanapun rupamu.."

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong ikut tersenyum pula.

"Hati-hatilah di jalan, Oppa."

"Tentu sayang."

* * *

Siwon sedang duduk santai menyesap cappucino lattenya di depan perapian. Menikmati saat-saat santai dan melepas lelah setelah seharian mengurusi banyak pasien di rumah sakit. Bicara soal pasien, Siwon jadi teringat dengan Jaejoong. Ah, si cantik yang malang, pikirnya.

Belum selesai dengan pikirannya, seseorang memencet bel apartmennya. Ia lalu berdecak dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Siwon tidak melihat intercome. Melirik pun tidak. Membiarkan ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya. Lalu siapa kira-kira?

**TBC**

* * *

Hohoho, ada yang geli gak gara-gara Jaejoong manggil Hankyung dg sebutan Oppa? :D

Buat,

**dennisbubble1004: **hehe, ini author bawain lanjutannya :D

**Jaejung Love: **kayaknya Chang,in hanya tinggal kenangan, tp siapa tau aku mood balikin Changmin lagi. ditunggu yaa :D

**jiraniats: **hohohohoho Siwon super jenius kaan? :DD

**alia choi: **tenang ajaa. ditunggu yaa chap selanjutnya :)

**Momo Dwi98 Casshipper:** *nyelametin dari lindasan kereta* omo! aku diancam pake samurai :D hehehe

**aku suka ff: **nee, ini dilanjut :)

**HaerinAhn:** omo, jangan galau-galau chingu-ya, aku ttp lanjut kok :D

**desi2121: **terimakasih sudah menunggu, ttp tunggu chap depan yaaa :)

**Nina317Elf:** iyaap benaar itu Tan oppa :D

**riska0122: **sodara kandung apa bukan yaaa :P

**noviuknow:** hehe iti uda aku konfirm diatas kan? semoga bikin ketidaknyamananmu ilang yaa, mianhae :) salam kenal jugaaa :)

**chokyulate's pumpkin: **aww aku juga suka sama Yunyun :D *peluk Yunho bareng*

**han gege:** ah, Jaejoong selalu sabar kok buat seorang Yunho :)

**minami hinamori:** akan aku usahakan, hohoho :D

**Guest:** yeah, tp dia sangaaat tampan!

**Invime:** nee, udah aku konfirmasi kan di author's note diatas? mianhae utk ketidaknyamanannya. smoga ini gak terulang lagi :)

**Lee yoo rin:** aww, jgn sedih chingu-yaaa :)

**jung hana cassie:** dari sekian revies cm km yg bilang Yunho baik hati *terharu*. soal hurt apa angst, aku pikir ff ini hurt :)

**Nara-chan:** nah ini ketauan kan? hehehe silahkan dtunggu :D

**riana dewi:** Yunho emg terlalu sayang sm Jaejoong. faktanya gt kan? ehm (YunJae is REAL :D)

**Sid:** *manggut-manggut*

**Guest:** okeee :)

**KimShippo:** nee, silahkan ditunggu. semangat yaa :)

**kihae dp26:** iyaa aku jg kasian sih, tp gmn lg alurnya uda tak bikin gitu, hehehe :D *ditabok*

**rara:** hohoho, selamat berargumen. ini nanti bakal kebuka semua di chap-chap selanjutnya kok :)

**LoveYunJae:** neeeee :))

MAKASIH YAAAA BUAT READERS YG UDA NGEREVIEWS :D aku harap kalian tetap ndukung aku buat ngelanjtin karyaku ini. I love you readers! Without you I;m nothing :)

**Song Hyo Bin**


	4. Chapter 3

_Belum selesai dengan pikirannya, seseorang memencet bel apartmennya. Ia lalu berdecak dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Siwon tidak melihat intercome. Melirik pun tidak. Membiarkan ini akan menjadi kejutan untuknya. Lalu siapa kira-kira?_

**TITLE : Embracing You**

**AUTHOR : Song Hyo Bin**

**CAST : Yunho, Jung (25)**

**Jaejoong, Jung (20)**

**Hankyung, Tan (23)**

**Siwon, Choi (25)**

**PAIR : silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri, ada yang galau yaa gara-gara ada HanJoongnya? hohoho**

**RATING : T up to M**

**DISCLAIMER : they belongs to themselves. But Jaejoong belongs to Yunho. Absolutely.**

**A/N: soal chap kemaren banyak yg bingung kenapa coba Jae manggil oppa ke Hankyung, apa Hankyung gatau kalo Jae itu cowo tulen? Untuk hal itu aku nulis di chap selanjutnya, maybe, hehe. Soalnya ff ini lagi ada di tahap penulisan sih *buka aib***

**Btw, soal couple Hankyung sama Jaejoong ini namanya HanJoong, emang ada aja sih yg nulis ff bercouple-kan HanJoong ini, tapi dikitt banget. Langka badai istilahnya :D Aku terinspirasi bikin gara-gara ff yg sedikit itu dan dari fact-fact yg ada di internet. Walaupun gak semeriah YunJae sih, hoho.**

**Ini dia chap berikutnya, semoga belum ada yg bosen yaa :)**

**CHAPTER 3**

Dan, yah, the stylish chinese guy ternyata. Old friend. Siwon melongo.

"Kyung-ah?"

Hankyung tersenyum lebar. Menyebarkan binar kerinduan pada kedua matanya. Lantas ia memeluk erat salah satu orang yang berarti untuknya itu.

"Hai Hyung." ucap Hankyung setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

"Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tak mengabari dulu hah? Kau membuatku hampir mati dalam keadaan berdiri dan memegang gagang pintu apartmen."

Hankyung tergelak.

"Rindu tak akan membuatmu mati Hyung!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya. "Mati sajalah kau, Hankyung."

"Lelucon yang lucu Hyung, hahaha. Jika aku mati maka kaulah yang akan menyusulku kemudian karena kesepian yang melingkupimu."

"Baiklah. Lalu siapa lagi yang akan menjaga Jaejoongmu, hm? Arwahku tidak akan sanggup untuk meninju wajah Yunho yang angkuh itu."

Hankyung memandang Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dia melakukannya lagi?"

Siwon kembali mengambil cangkir cappucinonya dan menyesapnya. Merasakan bulir-bulir hangat kopi yang melewati tenggorokannya. Nikmat.

"Kind of. Dan harus membuatku mengoperasi kepala Jaejoong."

Hankyung terkesiap. Ia tidak melihat keganjilan dengan Jaejoong tadi. Dan sekarang ia mendengar Siwon akan mengoperasi Jaejoong?

"Tell me." ucapnya kemudian. Tidak sabar.

"Tadi pagi aku memeriksanya. Dan ia sudah dalam keadaan pingsan. Yunho bilang Jaejoong mengeluhkan sakit di kepalanya. Aku melihat memang ada memar di kepala sebelah kirinya. Tidak ada darah. Sepertinya pendarahan dalam. Aku sudah menyuruh Yunho untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Hankyung tidak memberi respon apapun. Siwon tahu Hankyung sedang geram.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu Hyung."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Author POV

Yunho melonggarkan dasinya, lalu meneguk air mineral yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Pekerjaannya di kantor semakin banyak, mengingat adanya kabar bahwa salah satu koleganya sudah kembali ke Korea. Tapi ia belum menemuinya.

Ia mengambil nafas yang panjang dan berat. Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuket calla lily yang tergeletak di atas meja. Dahinya berkerut heran.

"Jaejoongie!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jaejoong!"

Yunho baru sadar jika apartmennya begitu sepi. Kemana Jaejoong?

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jaejoong. Ia mendapati kamarnya kosong, tapi terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandinya. Ah, sedang mandi rupanya. Yunho lalu memutuskan untuk duduk diatas ranjang Jaejoong, menunggu si pemilik kamar menyelesaikan aktifitasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mendapati Yunho menatap intens padanya.

"Oh, Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kau lelah? Ingin kubuatkan sesuatu, Hyung?" ucap Jaejoong sementara ia mengambil baju dan memakainya di depan Yunho. Sebelumnya ia sudah mengenakan bawahan celana piyama yang nyaman.

"Dari siapa ini Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho to the point.

Jaejoong lalu membalikkan badan kearah Yunho. Tangan Yunho mengacungkan buket cally lily dari Hanyung tadi pagi. Jaejoong terkesiap. Merutuki kebodohannya kenapa ia lupa membereskan kado dari Hankyung tersebut.

"Ah.. Mm-molla Hyung, sepertinya seseorang meletakkannya di depan pintu apartmen."

Hmm, bahkan Jaejoong rela berbohong demi Hankyung.

"Geurrae? Benar kau tak tahu Joongie-ah?"

Jaejoong mulai gugup. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan pura-pura tertawa.

"Kau bisa membuangnya Hyung. Itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku." jawab Jaejoong. Penuh keterpaksaan tentunya. Itu kado pertama dari Hankyung setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Tentu itu sangat spesial baginya. Mungkin kedua setelah nyawanya.

Yunho menyeringai. Jaejoong tahu kalau Yunho sedang tidak senang.

"Sebenarnya, Joongie-ah. Hyung lebih suka membakar bunga ini, memakan abunya, lalu menyalurkannya ke mulutmu agar kau tahu betapa pahit rasanya bunga dari orang lain selain AKU."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan kegugupannya lagi kali ini. Ia tersenyum kecut, tapi ia akan tetap mempertahankan Hankyung. No matter what.

"Mianhae, Hyung.." Jaejoong menunduk.

"Kau bilang mianhae? Apa kau sedang mengakui kesalahanmu sekarang?"

Jaejoong memilih untuk diam. Sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena Yunho terus mendekat. Yunho geram sekali. Ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik gelagat Jaejoong. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan adik semata-wayangnya ini.

Secepat kilat ia meraup bibir Jaejoong dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cukup keras hingga mengeluarkan darah. Jaejoong menjerit tertahan. Kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Yunho sehingga ia tidak bisa menolak serangan dari Hyungnya. Yunho merasa marah. Jaejoong hanyalah miliknya!

Ia lalu melepaskan Jaejoong, membuang buket calla lily yang digenggamnya tepat kearah wajah adiknya, lalu dengan langkah yang lebar ia keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Meninggalkan sosok Jaejoong yang terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Butiran kristal bening keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong menangis karena Yunho.

* * *

_Pagi harinya, 08.45 KST.._

Yunho POV

Aku duduk santai di depan tv, menonton berita, dan menyeruput kopi yang aku buat sendiri beberapa menit lalu. Biasanya, aku akan sibuk mandi dan berbenah untuk pergi ke kantor. Tapi pagi ini lain. Aku mengambil satu hari cuti dan berencana menemani Jaejoong memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit.

Aku lalu melirik pintu kamar Jaejoong. Masih tertutup meskipun ini sudah waktu biasanya dia bangun. Hmm, aku menggigit bibirnya semalam. Rasanya manis. Bahkan rasa darahnya juga sangat manis. Dan membuatku kecanduan. Sempat berpikiran untuk mengganti gula untuk kopi dengan darah Jaejoong saja. Aku menelan salivaku. Mungkin aku sudah gila.

Aku sering mencuri ciumannya ketika ia tidur. Tapi sepertinya ia tak tahu karena aku tak pernah mendengar komentar apapun darinya.

Jaejoong tak kunjung bangun. Dan aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Ternyata ia masih meringkuk, bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Biasanya tidak begini.

"Joongie. Bangunlah. Kita ke rumah sakit hari ini." ucapku seraya mengelusi pinggangnya yang ramping.

Jaejoong tidak bergerak. Aku mulai panik. Badannya panas sekali. Demam.

Secepat kilat aku menggendong Jaejoong, mengambil kunci mobil dan melajukan mobilku ke rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja.

* * *

_Apartmen Siwon_

Author POV

Hankyung menggeliatkan badannya, lelahnya baru terasa sekarang. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Hawa dingin air conditioner kamar mulai menusuk kulitnya yang memang tidak ia kenakan apapun. Topless tepatnya. Kebiasaan tidurnya.

Ia membingungkan suasana apartmen Siwon yang sepi. Biasanya ketika pagi akan terdengar gaduh dari arah dapur Siwon. Ribut menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Apalagi jika ia sedang berkunjung ke Korea dan menginap di apartmennya. Tapi pagi ini tidak.

Baru akan bangun dari ranjang, Hankyung mendapati sebuah kertas kecil tergeletak dengan rapi diatas meja nakas. Sepertinya memo dari Siwon. Hankyung membuka dan membacanya. Siwon sudah berangkat sejak sejam yang lalu. Tanpa menyiapkan sarapan. Dan Hankyung sekarang kelaparan.

Hankyung beranjak bangun, melongok mengamati keadaan dari lantai 15 kamar apartmen Siwon. Terlihat Hyundai silver terparkir rapi. Sudah jelas itu milik Siwon. Bagus, setidaknya Siwon meninggalkan mobil untuk bisa ia pinjam dan tumpangi.

Bergegas ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan kran bath up untuk berendam.

15 menit kemudian, ia telah selesai mandi. Pemuda Cina yang tampan itu mengecek handphonenya. No call, no message, even no miscall from Jaejoong. Hankyung mengambil nafas berat. Mungkin Yunho menyita handphonenya. Cih, bedebah itu.

Ia lalu menelepon orang kantornya, menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk mengarangkan pertemuannya dengan CEO Jung Corp.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa hari ini? Aku cukup sibuk dan kurasa hanya ini waktu senggangku." Ucap Hankyung pada sekretarisnya di seberang. Yah, jika sibuk yang dimaksud Hankyung itu adalah mengurusi hubungan backstreetnya dengan Jaejoong, 'sibuk' juga merupakan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya.

"_Maafkan saya, Sajangnim. Tetapi sekretaris Tuan Jung mengatakan bahwa Tuan Jung mengambil cuti untuk satu hari ini. Sehingga beliau tidak ada di kantor, dan saya tidak bisa menjadwalkan Anda untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Jung. Bisakah saya mengatur hari lain untuk Anda?"_

Hankyung berdecak. "Hubungi aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan jadwal."

Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, dengan segera Hankyung memutuskan sambungan dan mengambil kunci mobil Siwon.

* * *

_Rumah Sakit Nasional Seoul_

Author POV

Siwon keluar dari ruang operasi. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak tentu. Bahagia tidak, sedih tidak. Yunho yang melihat itu, tanpa berkata apapun langsung menghampiri Siwon.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku sudah mengeluarkan darah beku di kepalanya. Syukurlah tubuh Jaejoong bisa diajak kerjasama sehingga operasi semacam ini bisa selesai lebih cepat dari waktu biasanya aku mengoperasi pasien lain. Jaejoong benar-benar orang yang kuat." ucap Siwon.

Yunho mengangguk membenarkan. Kalau Jaejoong bukan orang yang kuat, mana mungkin ia masih hidup menghadapi Yunho yang mudah meledak-ledak?

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah mengurus biaya administrasi, sekaligus beberapa tips untukmu sudah aku transferkan. Kau bisa mengeceknya nanti. Dua hari lagi aku akan membawa Jaejoong pulang. Dan… ini yang terakhir aku memakai jasamu, Choi Siwon."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu dengan yang terakhir Yunho-ah?"

"Kau memang jenius. Tapi sayang, kejeniusanmu dimanfaatkan orang lain untuk memata-matai adikku demi seseorang yang kau anggap adik, sekalipun ia bukan benar-benar adik kandungmu."

DEG!

Mata Siwon membulat. Hankyung! Dari mana Yunho tahu?

"Haha, apa yang kau maksudkan Yunho-ah? Aku hanya sedang menjalankan tugasku sebagai dokter."

"Teruslah berdalih. Aku tidak peduli. Apa aku boleh melihat Jaejoongku? Aku ingin menemaninya."

Basa-basi. Yunho tidak perlu ijin dari seorang Choi Siwon untuk menemui adiknya. Bahkan jika Siwon melarangnya. Yunho terlanjur meng-klaim Jaejoong sebagai miliknya, dan bebas ia apa-apakan.

Siwon diam saja. Tentu ini masalah ia yang sudah lama menjadi mata-mata Jaejoong untuk Hankyung. Tapi sejak kapan Yunho tahu? Siwon menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengamati Yunho, tapi ternyata ia sudah masuk ke kamar Jaejoong. Siwon memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil pusing kata-kata Yunho, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar pasien yang perlu ia check-up keadaannya selanjutnya.

"Ah! Siwon-hyung!"

Merasa dipanggil namanya, Siwon menoleh. Ternyata orang yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Hankyung tersenyum.

"Hai Hyung! Kau sedang sibuk?"

Siwon dengan cepat menyeret Hankyung menuju ruangan pribadinya di ujung lorong. Sebelumnya mereka berdua berdiri di dekat ruangan Jaejoong dirawat, yang artinya, Yunho juga berada disana dan mungkin saja ia mendengarkan suara Hankyung yang memanggilnya dengan riang seakan-akan ia adalah orang teristimewa nomer satu di hatinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kyung-ah?" ucap Siwon setelah mereka sudah tiba di ruangan milik dokter jenius itu.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka melihatku menjengukmu disini, Hyung? Aku bosan di apartmen."

"Aku sedang sibuk. Aku punya banyak jadwal check-up dengan pasien-pasienku. Kau pulanglah. Atau setidaknya, jangan menampakkan dirimu di rumah sakit untuk beberapa saat ini. Atau setidaknya, untuk dua hari kedepan."

Siwon lalu duduk di kursi di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Apa ini tentang Jaejoongku?"

"Jaejoong bukan milikmu Kyung-ah."

Hankyung terbelalak. Apa Siwon sedang kerasukan hantu di rumah sakit ini?

"Apa maksudmu?" Hankyung menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ia mulai panik, walau ia mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ada tiga hal yang kuyakini tentang rivalmu Jung Yunho."

Siwon mengambil nafas berat.

"Pertama, Yunho adalah seorang psikopat. Kedua, Yunho sangat melindungi Jaejoong dengan cara apapun. Dan ketiga…. Yunho mencintai Jaejoong, sangat dalam."

"Hyung-"

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah…" Siwon menginterupsi perkataan Hankyung, "aku tidak ingin lagi mengurusi apapun soal kau, Yunho, dan Jaejoong. Ini tidak akan pernah selesai jika diantara kau dan Yunho tidak ada yang mau mengalah soal Jaejoong. Dan aku yakin, bahkan jika bumi runtuh saat itu pun, Yunho tidak akan pernah menyerah."

Hankyung tercekat. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang bisa membelokkan pikiran Siwon yang notabene selama ini ia merestui 100% hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi.. kau pikir akulah yang harus menyerah Hyung?"

Siwon menatap dalam kedua mata Hankyung.

"Aku tahu kau orang baik, Kyung-ah. Kau tidak akan merebut sesuatu yang sudah diklaim oleh orang lain semenjak sesuatu itu ada di dunia."

Hankyung terdiam. Tak terimakah ia? Tentu!

"Lewati dulu mayatku. Baru Jung sialan itu bisa mengklaim Jaejoongku!" ucap Hankyung gusar, lalu keluar setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan Siwon dengan kasar.

Sepeninggal Hankyung, Siwon lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Kyung-ah. Tapi lebih baik begitu daripada kau terus-terusan mengejar sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu.."

**TBC**

* * *

Otte, readers? :)

Saatnya membalas cinta dari para readerskuuu,

**desi2121:** hahaha km masih penasaran aja soal itu chingu? kayaknya penguakannya bakal ada di chap terakhir, MAYBE :D

**alia choi:** eh iya, baru sadar kalo si Yun gaada *nyengir innocent*

**Jaejung Love:** baru muncul maksudnyaa? hehehe :D *ditendang*

**Magieapril:** annyeooong! reader baru! *big hug* ntr bakal aku ceritain kook :)

**Nina317Elf:** tepatt sekali! :)

**redKrystal:** haha iya emg aku bikin gt. aku gatau itu terkesan imut apa menjijikkan, tp kan PoV orang berbeda-beda :)

**savory pancake:** udah aku cuap-cuapin di author note diatas kan? hehe. ditunggu yaaa :)

**jiraniats:** seriusan lah chingu, hehehe. silahkan, protes diterimaaa :D

**fifian160:** hehe galau yaaa? rahasiaa, keep reading aja biar ngerti :D

**aku suka ff:** OK ^^

**js-ie:** iyaa aku selaku author juga heran *ditabok*, gomawoo :)

**HaerinAhn:** ff ini aku bikin emg buat shock-shockan(?) diantara ff YunJae yg tak terhitung jumlahnya :)

**LEETEUKSEMOX:** hehe ini uda panjang belum? :D

**Momo Dwi98 Casshipper:** omo! *nolongin Hankyung*. haha author gak janji yaaaa ;D

**jung hana cassie:** hurt bgt emg :))

**Sid:** iya Yun pasti ngamuk :D

**Nara-chan:** iyaa mianhae itu aku typo ya, yg bener Jung Jaejoong. dan lagi-lagi aku gak sadar kalo aku typo :D

**han gege:** hoho ditunggu aja lanjutannyaaa

**Guest:** nee :)

**Zira:** hellooo new reader :) soal Yunho, yah namanya juga psikopat :D

** :** hehe idenya author tampung dulu ne? :)

**riana dewi:** "Yunho oppa yg sabar ya, ikutin aja jln ceritanya! ntar juga ada YunJae momen kok!" omo chingu-yaaa anda pengertian sekali~~~ *terharu*

**Chan Nuriza:** dan itu juga yg jadi pertanyaan readers lainnya :D gomawoyooo :)

**KimShippo:** Yunho gak cuma memarahi chingu, dia juga main fisik :)

**Kim Ji Hee:** hehe iyaa sial bgt nih ff kependem jauh di lubuk hatinya Jaejoong *digampar Yunho*. ini Boys Love, chingu. uda aku cantumin di summary :)

GOMAWO READERS, JEONGMAL GOMAWO. I love you all, love you love you so much :))

**Song Hyo Bin**


End file.
